Génie
by Lukanyy
Summary: Du Gundam sur fond de chansons d'Alladin...Voici ce que ça peut donner...1X2


Génie.  
  
Heero Yui, c'est moi.  
  
Célibataire, c'est mon état.  
  
Seul, ce que je suis, ce que j'ai toujours été.  
  
Pourtant d'après ceux que je rencontre, je suis pas mal. Grand, cheveux foncés en bataille, yeux bleus, 20 ans et toutes mes dents.  
  
Je suis programmateur. C'est un boulot qui me convient bien mais je reste souvent chez moi, ça ne m'aide pas à le trouver. Le ?  
  
J'ai des amis mais pas UN ami. Voilà mon « le » !  
  
J'ai fait l'amour mais n'ai jamais connu l'amour, mon cœur est vide. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux. Pourtant je n'attends que ça.  
  
DING DONG !  
  
Ha oui, c'est mon annif aujourd'hui et je parie que Quatre a traîné les autres. Mes amis, les vrais, se comptent au nombre de trois, il y a Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Les autres que je connais me laissent un peu indifférent.  
  
DING DONG !  
  
- « J'arrive ! »  
  
J'ouvre la porte, ils sont tous les trois là.  
  
- « Entrez, entrez ! »  
  
- « Bonjour Heero ! » Quatre, le plus amical des trois, toujours prêt à écouter les autres et à les aider. Il sort avec ...  
  
- « ... » Hochement de tête de Tro', il parle pas beaucoup lui mais c'est de lui que je suis le plus proche. Dommage qu'il sorte avec Quatre. Mais ils vont trop bien ensemble. Parfois je les envie.  
  
- « Bonjour ! ». Wufei, lui, il me fait toujours bien rire. Il ne pense qu'aux duels qu'on pourra faire ensemble, parle de son honneur à tout bout de champ,...enfin vous voyez le style.  
  
Je les fais rentrer.  
  
Nous nous dirigeons tous vers mon salon. Je les laisse pour aller chercher des quoi manger. Je me suis pris une super tarte, je n'aime pas les gâteaux. Tarte au sucre, mioum, ma préférée.  
  
Quand je reviens, ils ont déposé des cadeaux sur la table.  
  
- « Alors, mon vieux ! Quand est ce que tu te trouves un copain ! Ca traîne ! »  
  
Merci Wufei, toi et ton tact légendaire.  
  
- « Je ne sais pas. Essaye déjà de te trouver une copine. Tu me feras la leçon à ce moment là ! »  
  
- « Ca te fait quel âge maintenant ? » me demande Quatre.  
  
- « 20 ans »  
  
Quatre et ses questions pour détourner l'attention. Il savait très bien quel âge j'avais....  
  
- « Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? »  
  
- « Si si. »  
  
Ce que je fais.  
  
Le premier que j'ouvre est un sabre,...magnifique.  
  
Je regarde Wufei.  
  
- « Je ne serai plus obligé de t'en prêter un la prochaine fois. »  
  
Hochement de tête de ma part et « merci ».  
  
Je prends le deuxième. C'est suspect, ça bouge...  
  
...  
  
Un chaton, tout noir enfin presque, il a une longue tache blanche sur le ventre.  
  
Trowa, certainement.  
  
Je le regarde.  
  
- « Faudra t'en occuper ! »  
  
Je le reconnais bien là, pleins de sous entendus pour me dire qu'ainsi je ne suis plus seul et que je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un. Fini l'égoïsme.  
  
- « Merci »  
  
Je prends le dernier paquet. J'en sors ...une lampe. Sur le coup, je me mets presque à rire. Ca fait trop Aladin.  
  
Je me tourne vers Quatre.  
  
- « Merci. Et si je frotte, je suppose qu'un génie va en sortir ? Hahaa, elle est bonne, hein Quatre ? »  
  
Il me regarde un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- « Alors ? »  
  
- « Tu verras par toi-même ! »  
  
Pfff, Quatre...  
  
- « Bon, t'as pris quoi comme tarte, Yui ? »  
  
- « Tarte au sucre, pour changer ! »  
  
- « Elle sort du four ? »  
  
- « Mmh ! »  
  
- « Chouette ! »  
  
L'après-midi est passé assez vite et je me retrouvais seul le soir.  
  
Dodo, je suis éreinté.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain matin :  
  
- « Miaou ! »  
  
...nnnhhh, truc... bruit suspect...  
  
- « MIAOU, MIAOU, MIAOUUUUUU ! »  
  
Je me réveille en cherchant d'où provient le bruit...c'est là que je vois un petit chat noir.  
  
Ha oui, mon cadeau. Pourquoi crie t-il comme ça ?  
  
Je descends et me sers une tasse de lait.  
  
Je pars chercher mes cadeaux, j'aime bien les regarder.  
  
Le temps que je revienne, le chat est monté sur la table, il boit dans ma tasse...minute, dans ma tasse, ...sale bête.  
  
Je m'approche. Il émet un drôle de bruit tout en buvant. Il ronronne.  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de le caresser. Finalement je le mets par terre, ma tasse aussi. Faudra que j'aille lui acheter de quoi manger.  
  
Je regarde la lampe et puis le sabre, vraiment magnifique.  
  
Après avoir rangé le tout, je me décide à travailler.  
  
En fin d'après-midi, après de nombreux « miaou » et autres agissement de mon Sen, ouais, c'est son nouveau nom, je me retrouvais au super marché en train de demander à une pauvre étudiante ce qu'un petit chat mangeait.  
  
Bon sang, il mange comme un lion....c'est une ruine c'te bête. Maaaaaaaa, il est trop chou.  
  
Le soir venu, devant mon pc.  
  
Bling, pam.  
  
C'est quoi tout ce boucan, je me retourne vers Sen, il dort. Peut pas être lui !  
  
Je le regarde quelques instants puis retourne à mon travail.  
  
Bam, paf.  
  
- « Purééééée ! »  
  
Je retourne à nouveau pour voir la lampe que j'ai posée sur ma cheminée se balancer et bouger dans tous les sens.  
  
Quatre, je te retiens, toi et tes idées farfelues !  
  
Je prends la lampe, elle arrête de bouger. Il y a des écritures dessus mais la poussière les recouvre. J'essaye de frotter mais ça ne part pas, ça doit être l'usure en fait, pas de la crasse.  
  
- « 'Tain, connerie de lampe! »  
  
J'ai à peine dit ça qu'un voile de fumée sort de la lampe.  
  
Je la lâche et elle tombe au sol.  
  
On n'y voit plus rien.  
  
- « Kof, kof. »  
  
Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?  
  
Lorsque la fumée se disperse, j'aperçois...un homme. Chez moi ? Il est rentré par où ?  
  
Il est habillé drôlement. Je vais essayer de vous le décrire, pas facile.  
  
Il a à peu près ma taille. Il est habillé en noir mais son pantalon fait un peu comme Aladin. Il a une verste courte sans manche et ouverte sur le devant. Il est vachement bien roulé, nom de ditit. Je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille parce qu'il ou elle porte une longue tresse. Ses yeux sont... (Souffle coupé) ...magnifique. Améthystes.  
  
Je le vois qui tend ses bras vers le haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?  
  
- « Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Shinigami lives !! Ca fait du bien d'être à l'air libre !! Merci mon bon monsieur ! »  
  
C'est un 'il' d'après la voix.  
  
Je le vois qui me regarde attentivement, j'aime pas quand on me regarde aussi fixement.  
  
Il esquisse un sourire. Il se rapproche de moi et plante ses yeux dans les miens.  
  
Il se recule, un sourire encore plus grand sur les lèvres. Il doit être satisfait de son examen.  
  
- « Bon, j'ai faim, y a à bouffer dans cette maison ? »  
  
- « ...heu ..ou..oui ! »  
  
- « Yes, thanks God ! »  
  
- « Les cuisines sont où ? »  
  
- « Là-bas à droite. »  
  
Je le vois filer vers la porte. Au moment où il s'apprête à passer la porte, il est projeté en arrière. Il se relève et réessaye mais ses poignets sont retenus en arrière. Je peux voir qu'ils portent de magnifiques bracelets en or. En or, il doit être riche !  
  
- « Et man, tu viens ou quoi ? A oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter.  
  
Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, génie de mon état, pour vous servir maître. Vous avez droit à trois vœux après quoi je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous. Puis-je aller plus loin ? »  
  
Je me pince, non je ne dors pas, ...je rêve tout éveillé.  
  
- « Hein quoi ? Ha oui...mais où plus loin ? »  
  
- « C'est juste une formalité pour que je puisse aller plus loin que dans la même pièce que mon maître. »  
  
Il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers la cuisine. Je le vois faire apparaître des plats, en prendre d'autres dans mes armoires. Il commence à manger. Il avale à une vitesse et il arrive à en placer quelques unes en même temps. Je suis soufflé.  
  
- « Alors man...cronch...c'est quoi...cronch...ton petit nom ? »  
  
- « Heero, Heero Yui. »  
  
- « Bien Heero Yui, t'as quel âge ? »  
  
- « 20 ans ! »  
  
Je le vois sourire.  
  
Je me décide à parler.  
  
- « Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faites là parce que je ne comprends plus rien. »  
  
- « Vous m'avez appelé ! »  
  
- « Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! »  
  
- « Vous avez prononcé la phrase magique, je suis sorti et me voilà donc ici ! »  
  
- « Et ça m'avance à quoi ? »  
  
Il s'arrête de manger pour me regarder fixement.  
  
- « Vous ne savez toujours qui je suis ? »  
  
- « Heu non, je devrais? C'est un ami qui m'a offert cette lampe pour mon anniversaire. »  
  
- « Bon je reprends tout au début. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je suis un génie. J'accomplis des souhaits mais attention, le nombre se limite à trois, pas un de plus. Vous devez savoir maître que je ne peux pas faire revenir des gens de la mort mais je peux les y envoyer. Je ne fais pas tomber amoureux, bien que je puisse mettre tout en place pour que ça arrive. Je ne peux pas avoir deux fois le même maître. Bon voilà, sinon je sais tout faire. »  
  
- « Comment ça 'tout faire' ? »  
  
Là, il claque des doigts et des danseuses sont apparues suivies des musiciens et de...  
  
- « Ca va, j'ai compris, range moi tout ça ! »  
  
- « Alors t'as pas un vœu ? »  
  
Mon chat sauta sur mes genoux.  
  
- « Miaou, miiaouu, miaou ! »  
  
- « Je sais. Je souhaite comprendre ce qu'il me veut. »  
  
Duo se leva et effectua une révérence.  
  
- « Votre souhait est accompli ! »  
  
- « J'ai faim papa, donne moi du lait et des croquettes ! Allezzzzzzz »  
  
La, ...je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà assis, j'en serais tombé sur mon cul !  
  
- « Maître, vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a que vous et moi qui le comprenez. »  
  
- « Ha bon, ...d'accord ! Pourquoi ta lampe bougeait-elle autant quand je l'ai prise ? »  
  
- « Heu... je faisais du rangement, maître. »  
  
Je préfère même pas imaginer le truc...  
  
Je me tournais vers Duo.  
  
- « Bien, ....heu... pourrais tu m'appeler Heero et pas maître ? »  
  
- « Est-ce un souhait ? »  
  
- « Non, c'est une question de...c'est mieux pour toi, non ? Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle maître en plus. »  
  
- « Bien ma...heu Heero. »  
  
- « Bon si on allait te chercher d'autres vêtements, tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçu comme ça ! »  
  
- « Cool les boutiques... »  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Une semaine que Duo est là,...il n'arrête pas, une fois c'est les magasins, une fois les parcs d'attractions....je suis mort de fatigue.  
  
Même les nuits il ne me laisse pas. Au début, il dormait dans mon divan mais il me faisait tellement pitié que je l'ai pris avec moi....  
  
Quoi ? Ma chambre d'amis est en travaux depuis un an...enfin à l'abandon conviendrait mieux.  
  
N'empêche, je dors bien avec lui...il me sert dans ses bras...mes nuits sont merveilleuses. On dira un enfant quand il dort. Trop chou ! Comment ça chou ? Ok, faut se l'avouer, il l'est !  
  
Il me réveille tous les matins car il a compris que je devais travailler. Il me prépare un déjeuner du tonnerre et il nourrit même Sen.  
  
Je suis bien avec lui, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui....que j'aime ... quoi ?... Je suis amoureux ?...Yeah !...Mais non, c'est un génie... je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.  
  
Quoique si je garde sa lampe toute ma vie...il restera avec moi...mais s'il ne m'aime pas ?  
  
Non, je ne le crois pas ...pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que en ce moment même, je suis en train d'essayer de sortir de mon lit et qu'il s'accroche à mort à moi....  
  
- « Niooon, reste avec moi Heero ! »  
  
- « Non, écoute, je descends faire un truc et puis je reviens. Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là et tu ne viens pas voir ce que je fais... c'est une surprise ! »  
  
- « Ok, Hee-chan ! »  
  
Hee-chan ?! Ca me va...bon...faut que je me dépêche.  
  
En fait j'ai prévu de lui faire un petit dèj' pour le remercier. Je m'étonne moi-même. Je fais des trucs pour les autres....non juste pour lui.  
  
Là, je remonte avec mon plateau, et j'entre dans la chambre...  
  
A voir sa tête, il est étonné, comme si on lui avait jamais fait ça dans sa vie...  
  
- « Tiens...petit dèj' servi... »  
  
- « ... » Aucune réaction.  
  
- « Tu n'aimes pas ? »  
  
- « Si si non enfin en fait, on m'avait jamais traité comme ça ! »  
  
- « Comment 'comme ça' ? »  
  
- « Bin, tu sais d'habitude, je suis plutôt utilisé comme esclave ou... enfin tu vois... »  
  
Une larme coule.  
  
Il pleure. Je le prends dans mes bras, le regarde dans les yeux et ....avant que je ne me rende compte de ce que je suis en train de faire, je l'embrasse.  
  
Merde, qu'est qui me prend ?  
  
Il y répond....j'en profite...je crois que je suis fou amoureux de lui, pourtant je ne le connais que depuis une semaine. Coup de foudre ? Ca doit être ça.  
  
Nous nous séparons et je le regarde en souriant, il me répond par un sourire encore plus grand. Fou amoureux, c'est bien ça,...et même si je ne l'étais pas, je crois que je tomberais amoureux de lui tout de suite. Faudra que je lui avoue un jour.  
  
- « Bon, si on mangeait ? »  
  
Ayant fini, je dépose le plateau par terre à coté du lit. Je l'ai à peine déposé que je me sens partir en arrière.  
  
Je me retrouve couché sous la couette, serré contre lui, ses bras qui m'entourent.  
  
Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou.  
  
- « T'as pas envie de prendre des vacances avec moi ? »  
  
- « Pourquoi pas,...faudra que je m'arrange au boulot. »  
  
- « Merci Hee-chan »  
  
Nous nous rendormons dans cette position pour nous réveiller bien plus tard.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Je m'étais finalement décidé à prendre un mois de vacances avec Duo.  
  
Je n'ai jamais passé des vacances comme celles-là, inoubliables.  
  
Nous restions toujours ensemble.  
  
Il faisait tout pour rendre ça génial.  
  
« Un peu de magie », disait-il « et tout devient parfait. »  
  
De plus, après une semaine et demi, mes trois amis nous ont rejoint.  
  
J'ai fait les présentations et il semble que Duo les a déjà adopté. Il s'entend à merveille avec Quatre,...quoi de plus normal, il m'a offert la lampe.  
  
[Dialogue entre Quatre et Duo]  
  
- « Duo, je voulais te remercier. »  
  
- « Pour quoi ? »  
  
- « Pour ce que tu as fait à Heero. »  
  
- « Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! »  
  
- « Tu l'as changé, c'est suffisant. »  
  
- « ...merci Quatre, j'l'aime bien, tu sais. Il est chouette quand tu découvres ce qu'il y a sous son masque. »  
  
- « Tu t'es attaché ? »  
  
- « ...no...oui, pourtant je sais que je ne peux pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je vais nous rendre malheureux, enfin je vais être malheureux après. »  
  
- « Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester avec lui une fois les trois vœux accomplis ? »  
  
- « Une fois les trois vœux accomplis, ma lampe me rappelle et je disparais pour me retrouver à l'opposé de la Terre. »  
  
- « Si un vœux te demande des rester avec lui, ...tu l'exécute ou pas ? »  
  
- « Heu, je suppose que oui ...sauf si je change de maître, enfin, je crois. Je sais pas très bien, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »  
  
- « Puis-je faire ce vœu à sa place ? »  
  
Sourire en coin.  
  
- « Je vais te chercher la lampe. Reste là Quat-man ! »  
  
5 Secondes après, Duo réapparaît.  
  
- « Tiens, vas-y ! »  
  
- « Comment je fais un vœux ? »  
  
- « Ha oui, attends. Je me présente, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, génie de mon état pour vous servir maître. J'accomplis des souhaits mais attention, le nombre se limite à trois, pas un de plus. Vous devez savoir maître que je ne peux pas faire revenir des gens de la mort mais je peux les y envoyer. Je ne fais pas tomber amoureux, bien que je puisse mettre tout en place pour que ça arrive. Je ne peux pas avoir deux fois le même maître. Bon voilà, sinon je sais tout faire.  
  
Compris Quatre ? »  
  
- « Oui, bon...mon premier vœux serait que tu restes avec Heero car tu le rends heureux et j'aimerai que tu continues tes bienfaits. »  
  
- « Votre souhait est accompli ! » dit Duo avec une révérence.  
  
- « Je peux faire un deuxième vœu tout de suite ? »  
  
- « Bien sur maître Quatre. »  
  
- « Peux tu faire en sorte que Wufei tombe amoureux... ha non... ça tu ne sais pas,...mettre tout en place pour qu'il ai une chance de tomber amoureux. »  
  
- « Votre souhait est accompli ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il rencontre le plus grand nombre de filles de styles différents, je ne peux pas faire plus. »  
  
- « Bien merci Duo. Je te rends la lampe. Je garde un dernier vœu, on ne sait jamais ! »  
  
Duo reprit la lampe et disparu.  
  
- « Sans doute de retour près de Heero ! Bon, faut que je retrouve Tro' maintenant. »  
  
[Fin du dialogue]  
  
Pendant ces vacances, j'en ai appris beaucoup sur Duo et sur moi et lui en apprit beaucoup sur moi.  
  
Il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dont l'épisode d'un homme qui possédait un collier spécial. Une pierre pendait à ce collier et lorsqu'il la posait sur la lampe, il pouvait faire autant de vœux qu'il le souhaitait, Duo était son esclave jusqu'à ce que la pierre soit retirée de la lampe. De plus, cet homme était des plus vils qui soient et il faisait des choses pas très recommandables. Même si Duo ne me l'a pas dit j'ai compris qu'il avait abusé de lui.  
  
Je l'ai compris parce qu'une nuit,...disons que j'étais un peu saoul mais pas mort pété quand même et je lui ai sauté dessus. Sa réaction fut des plus surprenante et c'est là que j'ai compris.  
  
Enfin, on est quand même devenu amant....je lui ai fait découvrir « la chose » autrement et maintenant, c'est même lui qui me montre d'autres trucs...enfin ça, je me les garde !  
  
Je l'aime...j'en suis sûr maintenant mais lui ? Qu'en pense t-il ? Ressent-il la même chose ? Fait-il ça seulement parce que je suis son maître ? J'espère de tout cœur que non. Faudrait que je parle à Quatre, il doit savoir, ils parlent de tout ensemble.  
  
En plus, je sais quel est son désir le plus cher et je lui ai promis comme troisième vœu.  
  
Il était étonné, gêné même que je lui demande.  
  
Ce qu'il désir le plus, c'est sa liberté. Il en a marre de devoir servir des maîtres sans arrêt, marre de tomber sur des idiots, des cons, des pervers et j'en passe.  
  
Je le libérerai, une promesse est une promesse !  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Haaaa, chouettes vacances. Dommage que ça ne puisse pas durer éternellement ! Enfin, c'est ça qui fait que ce sont des vacances. Vivre tous les jours comme ça, je ne pourrais pas.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ca fait une semaine qu'on est rentré et Duo ne semble pas comprendre que je dois travailler. Il croit quoi,...que la vie, ce n'est qu'amusement ? Il a la vie facile, pas besoin de gagner sa vie.  
  
Il m'énerve à toujours vouloir aller partout. C'est compréhensible, il a été enfermé pendant longtemps mais là, il exagère.  
  
- « DUO ! »  
  
Le dit Duo arrêta de sauter partout pour se tourner vers moi.  
  
- « Peux tu te calmer un peu, s'il te plaît ! »  
  
- « Mais allez, tu sais bien, je profite d'être à l'air libre. »  
  
- « Je sais mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas aller ailleurs, es-tu obligé de tourner sans cesse autour de moi ? »  
  
- « ... »  
  
- « J'ai besoin de calme, je n'arrive plus à travailler. »  
  
- « Travailler, travailler,...tu n'as plus que ce mot à la bouche depuis qu'on est rentré. Et moi dans tout ça ? »  
  
- « Duo, on a passé un mois de vacances tous les deux, maintenant, faut bien que je gagne ma vie ! »  
  
- « Ouais, dis plutôt que tu préfères cette machine à moi ! Tu n'as pas de cœur, Heero ! »  
  
- « Non, Duo, écoute ... »  
  
- « Ca va, j'ai compris, je me tire ! »  
  
- « Non, c'est pas ça...DUO...tu vas m'écouter ! »  
  
Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.  
  
- « Je dois travailler, gagner ma vie, toi, tu as la vie facile,... »  
  
- « Hein ? »  
  
- « Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'accomplir trois vœux,...moi j'ai besoin de calme et tu m'énerves à tourner sans arrêt autour de moi ! »  
  
- « HAHA, tu veux donc que je parte ? »  
  
- « Oui s'il te plait. »  
  
- « C'est ça, laisse moi tomber... »  
  
- « NON, JE NE TE LAISSE PAS TOMBER, je veux juste la paix quelques jours. »  
  
- « Tu veux que je disparaisse pour quelques jours, ...c'est ça ? »  
  
- « Oui. »  
  
Il me regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Il commence à m'énerver à me répéter tout le temps,...à se foutre de ma gueule...  
  
D'un rire narquois : « C'est un souhait ? »  
  
- « OUI, Oui oui oui oui, je l'ai assez dit comme ça, ...plus besoin de répéter ! »  
  
-« ... »  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Il avait l'air complètement perdu...merde qu'est ce que je viens de dire...je lui ai demandé de partir ?!!!! Merde !  
  
Et avant que j'ai pu rattraper le coup...  
  
- « Votre souhait est accompli. »  
  
Et il disparu.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.....  
  
- « Non, non, Duo, reviens...je voulais pas dire ça,...reviens,...merde »  
  
Les quatre heures qui ont suivies, je les ai passées à essayer de le retrouver....mais peine perdue....je suis rentré bredouille.  
  
Pour l'oublier,...lui et son mauvais caractère, je suis retourné à mon travail,...mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.  
  
- « Il a voulu partir....bien fait, j'ai enfin la paix ! »  
  
Je me tournai vers Sen, lui aussi avait l'air de m'en vouloir....  
  
- « Duo, reviens s'il te plaît,...je suis désolé. »  
  
Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, je suis parti me coucher...et là, non plus, il n'est pas revenu. Je me suis endormi en l'attendant.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
- « Merde, quelle heure est-il ? .........10H ?! Duo, t'aurais p... »  
  
Mince, j'avais oublié, l'espace d'un instant...  
  
Je suis descendu vers la cuisine.  
  
Pas de bruits,...  
  
Sen ?  
  
- « Ha oui, tiens ton lait. »  
  
Je buvais ma tasse sans trop de conviction...Duo n'était toujours pas rentré.  
  
Le reste de la journée ? Je l'ai passé sur mon pc...ça faisait longtemps...jusqu'à ce que Duo arrive...je retourne à mon premier amant, cet ordi...je préférais Duo quand même.  
  
C'est incroyable comme tout me fait penser à lui...même ce pc qu'il détestait tant.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ca fait maintenant 5 jours qu'il est partit, 5 jours que je ne dors plus que quelques heures, 5 jours que je ne sors plus, 5 jours que je ne mange plus, que je ne vois plus personne. Il me manque...Reviens, je t'en prie.  
  
DING DONG !  
  
La sonnette ! Serait-il de retour ?  
  
Je me précipite vers la porte.  
  
- « Du...Ha salut Quatre. »  
  
- « Bonjour Heero, j'ai eu accueil plus enthousiaste mais c'est pas grave. Que se passe t-il ? »  
  
- « Duo est parti. »  
  
- « Comment ça 'parti' ? »  
  
- « Il a disparu. »  
  
- « Ca, j'avais compris mais explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
  
- « En fait...c'était juste après les vacances. Il était super excité et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer. Ca me portait sur les nerfs, je n'arrivais plus à travailler. Alors je lui ai demandé de ce calmer. On s'est disputé et ça a fini sur le fait que je lui demande de disparaître quelques jours. Il l'a même pris pour un souhait et l'a exaucé. Et depuis, il n'est pas réapparu. Je l'ai cherché partout mais en vain. »  
  
Quatre avait écouté avec attention et cherchait maintenant une solution à ce problème.  
  
- « As-tu regardé dans sa lampe ? »  
  
- « Dans sa la...non mais je me suis dit qu'il la détestait assez pour ne plus y retourner. »  
  
Quatre partit en direction de la lampe, il souleva le couvercle et...  
  
- « Duo ? Salut, c'est Quatre. »  
  
Toute petite voix venant de loin : « Salut Quatre, comment vas-tu ? »  
  
- « Bien, j'aimerai te parler. Puis-je entrer ? »  
  
- « Ouais, ouais. »  
  
Et Quatre disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Je suis vraiment dans une quatrième dimension....si j'allais voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette lampe...  
  
J'entends des murmures de voix mais beaucoup trop faibles...même en soulevant le couvercle, je ne comprends rien...j'ai plus qu'à attendre.  
  
[Dans la lampe]  
  
- « Comment ça va, Quat-man ? »  
  
- « Bien, bien mais j'ai à te parler de... »  
  
- « Heero, c'est ça ? »  
  
- « Oui, il m'a raconté que tu avais disparu, il était inquiet et il te cherchait depuis... »  
  
- « Heero s'inquiéter ? Hahahaa, t'as de l'humour, Quat-man. Il s'en fout de ce que je fais, pense. Je l'énerve et IL a demandé à ce que je disparaisse !! »  
  
- « Je sais Duo, il m'a raconté mais tu sais, il ne le voulait pas vraiment...je veux dire.. »  
  
- « Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais il faut qu'il s'excuse alors. »  
  
- « Duo, t'es pénible. Je te signale qu'il me reste un vœu.... »  
  
- « Pffff, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais retourner près de lui...et tu remarqueras que je ne l'ai pas lâché...je suis resté près de lui comme tu me l'avais demandé... »  
  
- « J'ai remarqué merci Duo. Mais j'aimerai maintenant que tu ne lui fasses plus des peurs pareilles, que tu le préviennes au moins quand tu pars. Il a passé son temps à te chercher, il n'en a pas dormi...J'aimerai que tu restes avec lui même si je sais qu'il s'emporte parfois, même s'il est dur de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Tu veux une certitude ? Et bien sache qu'il t'aime...il ne le montre pas mais n'en ressent pas moins pour autant. Il est venu m'en parler. Disons juste qu'il n'ose pas se te le dire car il a peur que tu ne fasses tout ça pour lui que parce qu'il est ton maître. »  
  
- « ...Mais je l'aime vraiment moi... »  
  
- « Tu devrais lui dire alors. Bon je te laisse m'accorder mon troisième vœu pour aller lui dire que tout va bien et que tu reviens. »  
  
Quatre s'apprêtait à partir.  
  
- « Quatre ? »  
  
L'intéressé se retourna.  
  
- « Merci pour ce que tu as fait... »  
  
- « De rien Duo, allez, à tout de suite. »  
  
Heero vit revenir Quatre dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
- « Alors ? »  
  
- « Il revient. Il t'aime tu sais, essaies de lui montrer que c'est réciproque. »  
  
Rougeur.  
  
- « ... »  
  
Hochement de tête.  
  
- « Oui. Merci Quatre. »  
  
- « Sur ce je m'en vais. »  
  
- « Quatre, attend, pourquoi étais-tu venu ? »  
  
- « Ha oui, Trowa m'a donné ça pour ton chat. »  
  
Quatre lui tendit le paquet.  
  
- « Au revoir Heero. »  
  
- « Au revoir Quatre, dis bonjour aux autres de ma part. »  
  
A l'instant où je refermais la porte, Duo apparut derrière moi.  
  
- « Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété comme ç... »  
  
Je l'embrassais pour qu'il arrête.  
  
- « Ne dis plus rien, c'est ma faute. Je suis désolé. Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété. »  
  
- « Quatre m'a dit que tu...heu... »  
  
- « Que je t'aimais ? »  
  
Hochement de tête.  
  
- « Il a parfaitement raison Duo, je t'aime et je te le dirai sans arrêt pour que tu ne partes plus. »  
  
Duo avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas que ma déclaration ferait tant d'effet.  
  
Il me prit la main et m'emmena vers la chambre.  
  
Le reste appartient aux draps et à la nuit.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Et voilà, on forme un vrai petit couple ! On mange ensemble, on va balader, ...on est ensemble, c'est ce qui compte.  
  
On s'est enfin compris.  
  
Parfois, il me regarde comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
  
Le dernier vœu, je lui ai promis mais je ne me sens pas prêt, pas maintenant. Il l'a compris je crois. J'ai peur qu'il parte si je le libère bien qu'il me dise que non.  
  
DING DONG !  
  
Qui ça peut bien être, Duo a les clés !  
  
DING DONG !  
  
J'ouvre la porte sur un homme assez âgé.  
  
- « Bonjour, je suis un ami de Duo, on m'a dit qu'il habitait ici. »  
  
- « Oui, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment, désirez vous entrer quelques temps ? »  
  
- « Oui, merci. »  
  
Je précédais l'homme dans le salon.  
  
- « Comment l'avez-vous connu ? »  
  
- « ... » Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.  
  
- « Vous avez la lampe, je suppose. »  
  
- « Hu ? Comment êtes vous au courant ? »  
  
- « Il y a bien longtemps, je l'ai eu aussi...Il était devenu un ami... »  
  
Il m'énerve,...on dirait qu'il le connaissait bien, mieux que moi ? Qu'y a-t-il eu entre eux deux ? Il pas clair mais si c'est un ami de Duo...  
  
- « Mince, déjà cette heure là, je vais repartir. »  
  
- « Vous n'avez pas vu Duo. »  
  
- « Ce n'est pas grave, je repasserai,...maintenant que je sais où il habite. »  
  
- « Bien. Au revoir alors. »  
  
- « Oui, au revoir. Shipa, où es-tu ? Reviens, nous partons ! »  
  
- « Shipa ? »  
  
- « Mon singe, vous ne l'avez pas vu lorsque je suis arrivé ? »  
  
- « Ha non, ....bonjour Shipa. »  
  
Le dit singe remonta le long du dos de son maître,...ils avaient tous les deux l'air ' pas si net que ça '.  
  
- « Au revoir monsieur. »  
  
Je refermai la porte,...drôle de rencontre.  
  
J'étais à peine de retour au salon que Duo arriva.  
  
- « Alors, ça été les courses ?  
  
- « Oui. »  
  
- « Ha, un ami à toi est venu mais il vient de repartir, tu as du le croiser. »  
  
- « Un ami ? J'ai croisé un vieil homme mais je ne le connaissais pas. Il me dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas. »  
  
- « Pas grave, tu viens. »  
  
En partant vers la cuisine, je m'aperçus que Duo ne suivait pas.  
  
- « Tu ne viens pas. »  
  
Il était à genoux par terre, ses mains sur le cœur, il semblait souffrir.  
  
- « Duo, ça va pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »  
  
- « ....Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....je sais ...il a menti...c'est mon ancien maître,... »  
  
- « Celui avec le collier ? »  
  
- « Oui, et il a volé la lampe, il est en train de m'appeler. »  
  
- « Quoi ? Non, ne bouge pas je vais voir ! »  
  
- « Heero, attends...ça ne sert à rien, il l'a, je le sens. »  
  
Je le voyais disparaître petit à petit.  
  
- « Heero, n'oublie pas que je t'aime ! »  
  
- « Je t'aime aussi mais ne pars pas. »  
  
Il m'embrassa et disparu.  
  
- « Duuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! »  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ca fait trois jours que je le cherche mais comme la fois précédente, il n'y pas de trace de lui.  
  
Savoir qu'il est avec son ancien maître.....  
  
- « Lui, si je le retrouve, je le tue ! »  
  
DING DONG !  
  
- « Quatre ? »  
  
- « Salut Heero ! »  
  
- « T'as couru ? »  
  
- « Je sentais ta détresse. Au début, je ne pensais pas à toi,...ni qu'elle grandirait comme ça. Duo a disparu, c'est bien ça ? »  
  
- « Son ancien maître l'a retrouvé. »  
  
- « Mais personne ne peut forcer Duo, de plus un maître ne peut faire des vœux qu'une fois ! »  
  
- « Non, lui, c'est spécial, en plus, il est venu ici et a volé la lampe. »  
  
- « Raconte moi ! »  
  
C'est ce que je fis.  
  
- « Bon, écoute, tu vas venir à la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul et puis nous seront tous les trois là pour t'aider.  
  
Je me retrouvais donc chez Quatre...  
  
Pendant une semaine, ils ont cherché en vain, ne récoltant que des indices, bien maigres, que j'avais déjà.  
  
- « Je repars chez moi, pour prendre mon pc ou voir s'il m'a laissé une trace. »  
  
La première chose que j'ai faite en rentrant chez moi....allumer mon pc...j'avais un message venant d'un inconnu....  
  
My sweet love,  
  
J'ai réussi à te faire parvenir ce message sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive...  
  
Tu me manques, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour te rejoindre.  
  
J'aimerai tant revoir tes yeux.  
  
Heero, tu es la seule personne qui aie vraiment compté,.........Viens me chercher Heero, je t'en prie,...je n'en peux plus...J'ai réussi à introduire les données du palais où je me trouve en attache...  
  
Je t'en prie je n'en peux plus de ce qu'il m'oblige à faire...  
  
Sois prudent, je ne veux pas te perdre...  
  
I love you Heero et c'est ce qui me donne la force de continuer à espérer.  
  
Duo  
  
----------------------------  
  
Plus tard, chez Quatre :  
  
- « Bon, tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'il a à faire ? »  
  
- « Ouais. »  
  
Depuis que j'ai trouvé ce message, nous mettons au point une stratégie pour aller chercher Duo. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas...c'est au dessus de mes forces.  
  
Il n'est pas question de le laisser à un pervers et un monstre pareil...  
  
- « J'aurais dû le libérer plus tôt, ça ne serait pas arriver...si seulement... »  
  
- « Ne regrette pas, c'est comme ça...tout ce que nos pouvons faire, c'est le sortir de là...je suis sûr que lui ne t'en veux pas alors... »  
  
- « Mmh, merci Quatre. »  
  
Deux jours plus tard, nous pénétrons dans le château du soi-disant 'ami' de Duo...rien que de penser à lui,.....j'ai envie de le tuer...  
  
- « Heero, calme toi ! »  
  
- « Voilà des gardes,...prenons leurs habits ! »  
  
Ce que nous faisons en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.  
  
Nous nous dirigeons d'après les plans fournis pas Duo...pour arriver enfin dans la salle principale.  
  
Comme nous sommes en surplomb, nous voyons très bien l'immonde crapule qui le tient.  
  
Duo est enchaîné au trône de son maître. Il est mal en point...même s'il essaye de ne pas le montrer, j'ai appris à déceler certaines choses chez lui.  
  
Son maître rigole, mange, boit, se joue de lui.  
  
- « DUO, viens par ici. »  
  
Je vois Duo se lever avec difficultés et le maître tire d'un coup sec sur sa chaîne. Duo bascule et tombe.  
  
- « Tu mérites une punition...tu ne sais plus marcher ?....Allez dépêche toi... »  
  
Duo s'avance à nouveau et arrive vers lui.  
  
Ne t'avise pas de le toucher ou tu auras à faire à moi...Les doigts de son maître lui caresse la joue. Il pose ses mains sur tout son corps.  
  
[POV Quatre]  
  
Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, Heero s'énerve de plus en plus...j'espère qu'il ne va pas partir sur un coup de tête...  
  
Je le vois esquisser un mouvement en direction de l'inconnu et de Duo.  
  
Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le retenir.  
  
Il me fusille du regard.  
  
Le maître continue de caresser Duo...je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir Heero bien longtemps...  
  
Heureusement., quelqu'un intervient.  
  
[Fin POV Quatre]  
  
- « Maître ? »  
  
- « QUOI ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ! »  
  
- « Oui maître mais votre trésorier désire vous entretenir d'un sujet important. »  
  
- « Bien qu'il entre! »  
  
Le trésorier entre et expose son problème.  
  
- « Duo, esclave, règle moi ça ! »  
  
- « Bien maître ! »  
  
J'aime pas du tout comment il traite Duo...ça va chauffer...  
  
Nous amorçons une descente mais Quatre glisse. Heureusement que Trowa l'a retenu...  
  
Je vois le regard de Duo qui se lève vers nous...  
  
Il nous a vu...il m'a vu...  
  
Il me fait un sourire.  
  
Bon maintenant...va falloir récupérer la lampe...  
  
Je cherche dans mon sac à dos ce que je pourrais utiliser quand je vois une tête noire en sortir....  
  
- « Sen ? Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
- « Je me suis endormi...on est où papa ? »  
  
- « On est venu chercher Duo. »  
  
- « Duo ? Je peux aider ? »  
  
- « On verra... »  
  
Et je le renfonce dans le sac...  
  
Bête chat...  
  
Je me tourne vers les autres...ils me regardent comme si j'étais un fou....C'est vrai que parler avec un chat n'est pas des plus habituels....  
  
- « Je vous expliquerai... »  
  
Nous nous dirigeons pas à pas vers le trône lorsque le singe du mec nous remarque....tant pis pour l'entrée discrète...  
  
- « Qui va là...VOUS !!! »  
  
- « ... »  
  
- « Duo, débarrasse moi d'eux... »  
  
- « Non, Duo, ne fais pas ça... je t'en prie... »  
  
Je le vois qui pointe son doigt vers nous et qui se cache les yeux de l'autre main...  
  
Il touche Trowa qui s'est mis devant Quatre.  
  
- « Bon, esclave, si tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même, ...je vais le faire. Fais de moi le plus puissant des sorciers ! »  
  
Duo met sa magie à l'œuvre et nous voyons l'homme se transformer sous nos yeux...  
  
Il lance à sort à Wufei...celui-ci est statué sur place.  
  
Nous ne sommes plus que deux...et j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on va pouvoir faire...  
  
Le singe a pris la lampe....  
  
- « Sen, sors de là ! »  
  
- « Oui ? »  
  
- « Tu vois ce bête singe...arrange toi pour lui prendre la lampe... »  
  
- « 'Tain, comment... »  
  
- « Débrouille toi, je veux pas le savoir... »  
  
Quatre se dirige vers le mage pendant que je me dirige vers Duo.  
  
- « Ca va ? »  
  
- « Oui, merci...je désespérais de te voir arriver...je n'en peux plus. »  
  
Je le détache de ses chaînes et l'embrasse.  
  
- « Ha, alors c'est ça qu'il y a entre vous deux ! T'a-t-il pris aussi bien que je le fais, Duo ? Alors jeune homme...que pensez-vous de ma bête de sexe, de mon petit esclave perso...qui n'a d'autres buts dans la vie que me servir ? »  
  
Je ne réponds rien et me tourne vers Duo  
  
- « Que faut-il faire pour te libérer ? »  
  
- « Juste prendre la lampe. »  
  
- « Et pour le battre lui ? »  
  
- « Je ne sais pas...je suis désolé. »  
  
- « Pas grave...va te mettre à l'abris...il n'a pas la lampe pour le moment, il ne peut rien te demander... »  
  
- « D'accord. »  
  
Je me retourne vers notre ennemi.  
  
Je l'affrontais du regard.....qu'est ce que je vais bien pourvoir faire...  
  
Je me rends soudain compte que Quatre est par terre, pris de convulsions terribles...  
  
Merde, ça urge...  
  
- « Sen, alors... »  
  
- « Sen, qui est ce ? »  
  
- « Un fils... »  
  
Je le revois revenir sans rien...Là tout est perdu...  
  
Il monte sur mon épaule.  
  
- « J'ai donné sa lampe à Duo mais il ne sait pas retirer l'amulette. »  
  
Le sorcier me regarde toujours...son visage s'éclaire...je crois qu'il a compris...  
  
- « Je te propose un duel...celui qui le remporte gagne Duo. »  
  
- « Bien, je choisis alors... »  
  
- « Ho que non...je n'ai que des sabres de toute façon... »  
  
- « Bien....vous allez le regretter.. » Je suis trop doué au sabre...avec un maître tel que Wufei...  
  
Nous nous engageons dans un combat des plus durs...je commence à faiblir. De plus, il utilise sa magie...  
  
Je parviens finalement à le désarmer. Mon mouvement était tout à fait inattendu puisque je l'ai désarmé en glissant...  
  
- « J'ai gagné le duel et Duo. »  
  
- « Non,...jamais...Duo est à moi... »  
  
Je me dirige vers la cachette de Duo...  
  
Il est replié sur lui-même et parait surpris de me voir.  
  
- « J'aurais jamais penser que... »  
  
- « Que je gagnerai ? »  
  
- « Oui, il a la magie. »  
  
- « Effectivement, j'ai la magie. »  
  
Je me retourne pour le voir, il n'a pas l'air prêt à respecter notre contrat.  
  
Par un geste magique, la lampe s'envole des mains de Duo et passe devant mon nez. J'essaye de la rattraper et la fait dévier de sa trajectoire première.  
  
Déconcentré...il fait tomber la lampe ....juste sur l'amulette...qui se brise sous le choc...  
  
Son visage se déforme d'horreur. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire que la pierre soit brisée ?  
  
- « Non, impossible, ...non...esclave...répare mon amulette...Je ne le permettrai pas. »  
  
Je me dépêche de ramasser la lampe et jette l'amulette en morceaux plus loin.  
  
- « Duo est à nouveau mon génie... »  
  
Il se jette sur moi pour me reprendre la lampe...  
  
Il est en train de m'étouffer ...  
  
- « Fais le vœu que je le fasse disparaître... »me crie Duo.  
  
- « Non, pour...arrg...ta ...libert.. »  
  
- « Haaahahaha, sa liberté...jamais....mais que ce passe t-il ? »  
  
Je sens son étreinte se desserrer...il commence à pâlir...  
  
- « Nooooooooooooon, impossiiiiiiiiiiiiible. »  
  
Il tombe en poussière....devant nos yeux...c'est répugnant...  
  
- « Duo. »  
  
Il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse en pleurant...  
  
- « Merci Hee-chan...je sais pas comment te remercier... »  
  
- « Ne dis plus rien.... »  
  
Je l'embrasse.  
  
- « Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »  
  
Je ne peux en dire plus car...  
  
- « Mmrrrrh, les mecs, on devrait peut-être filler... ça tombe en morceaux autour de nous... » Quatre, Trowa, Wufei...ouf, ils n'ont rien.  
  
Effectivement...c'est une ruine ce château.  
  
- « Sen ? »  
  
Un frottement contre ma jambe et il saute dans les bras de Duo...  
  
Nous courrons comme des dératés lorsque...  
  
- « Merde, un cul de sac, on est mort... »  
  
Autour de nous, tout tremble et s'écroule.  
  
- « Mais que je suis bête...bon tenez vous par la main ! » nous ordonne Duo.  
  
FLITCH  
  
- « On est où là ? » demande Wufei.  
  
- « Chez Heero. » répond Duo.  
  
- « Duo, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »  
  
- « Vas-y... »  
  
- « Mon troisième vœu est que tu sois libre génie Duo Maxwell. »  
  
Je le vois me sourire, ses yeux pétillent.  
  
- « Merci Hee-chan...Votre souhait est accompli. »  
  
La lampe que je tiens dans les mais tombe en poussière...non, et si Duo disparaissait aussi comme l'autre tantôt...  
  
Je me jette sur lui.  
  
- « Ne t'en va pas ! »  
  
La fumée se disperse et il me regarde étonné.  
  
- « T'en fais une tête, comme si j'allais partir...t'inquiète, je peux plus te quitter maintenant...je suis lié à toi...je t'aime trop... »  
  
Les autres ricanent dans leur coin. Oui je me suis jeté sur lui et alors...  
  
- « Bon, bèh nous on va y aller, à plus Heero. »  
  
Je regarde Duo dans les yeux.  
  
- « Je t'aime Duo et... »  
  
Il m'embrasse. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé contre ma joue, ses larmes.  
  
- « Tu pleures ? »  
  
- « De joie...viens, je vais te montrer combien tu m'as manqué toi aussi.» me dit-il en m'entraînant vers notre lieu de prédilection...  
  
En fin de compte, vivre avec un semi-génie, c'est pas si mal. Semi-génie ? Il a perdu une partie de sa puissance...enfin...je ne m'en plains pas...plus personne n'aura envie de ma le prendre. En plus, je le charrie en l'appelant comme ça...  
  
Il est à moi et à moi seul...que personne ne s'avise s'y toucher...  
  
- « A quoi tu penses Hee-chan ? »  
  
- « A rien, rien... »  
  
- « Bon, quand t'auras fini de bosser, on ira au cinoch avec Quatre, Tro' et Fei ? »  
  
- « Mmh... »  
  
Je ne peux plus lui résister...  
  
Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que d'autre que moi trouverons aussi leur génie...  
  
Je m'appelle Heero Yui.  
  
Célibataire était mon état.  
  
Seul, ce que j'étais, ce que je ne serais plus jamais.  
  
Grand, cheveux foncés en bataille, yeux bleus, 20 ans et toutes mes dents.  
  
Je suis programmateur. C'est un boulot qui me convient bien et je reste souvent chez moi, ça me permet de rester près de lui plus tout le temps  
  
J'ai des amis et UN ami. Un petit ami, un amant magnifique.  
  
J'ai fait l'amour et j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour, mon cœur est rempli de bonheur. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureux. Mais maintenant je sais et...  
  
- «Hee-chan...arrête de rêvasser ... le séance est dans 40 minutes ! »  
  
Finalement, je crois que je vais m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.  
  
J'éteins mon pc et...  
  
- « J'arrive... »  
  
Voili, voilou....j'ai enfin fini...  
  
Je sais, c'est encore sur Gundam mais pour le moment....j'ai pas d'autres idées  
  
Ca m'aura pris le temps de l'écrire et surtout de la terminer....enfin comme ça, j'aurais bien fait chier Tora-chan...  
  
- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » (Tora-chan)  
  
- « Surprise ! » (moi)  
  
- « Allez dis ! » (Tora-chan)  
  
- « Non non, surprise... » (moi)  
  
Vous voyez le style...et ça pendant des heures...non je rigole, j'en suis pas encore à des extrêmes pareils...  
  
Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé...bonne journée, soirée, ce que vous voulez...mais pour moi....un ch'tit dodo me ferait le plus grand bien...  
  
A plus  
  
Kiss and bye  
  
Luka (10 mars 2004 tard pour changer...) 


End file.
